


Run Program

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Run Program

**Run Program**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Captain Lance, Ray, Jean Loring, Nyssa

**Word Count:** 934

**Rating:** PG

 

Felicity sat in the interrogation room. She knew why she was there. The police had her gear from the Arrow Cave.

That really didn't concern Felicity. She had a way to make sure her gear couldn't be used against them. She had already removed her chip from the ATOM suit and purged all of her software from the Palmer Technologies mainframe.

Captain Lance came in and sat down. “The techs are going through those computers of yours right now. They will have everything they need to bring all of your masks down.”

“I doubt they will get through my security encryption.” Felicity smirked.

The door opened and Ray walked in. “Captain, I would like a word with Felicity, if you don't mind.”

“Of course, Mr. Palmer. I don't think she is gonna talk.” Captain Lance got up and walked to the door. “It’s only a matter of time, Ms. Smoak. You may as well come clean.”

“I'll take that under advisement.” Felicity said with a smile.

Captain Lance left them alone.

Ray sat down. “You know if you cooperate, they will go easier on you. I know you’re afraid bit we can work this out.”

“Give me your phone.” Felicity held out her hand. “I need to send a text to my Mom so she won't worry.”

Ray handed over his phone. “Have they let you call your lawyer?”

“Yes.” Felicity quickly typed something and sent it. She typed something else and sent it. She deleted both texts and handed back the phone. “Thea knows one that will help me.”

“Captain Lance wants me to take a crack at your encryption. When I get through, he will have everything they need to prosecute you.” Ray leaned forward. He put the phone on the table in front of him. “Please. I don't want to but you know, I will if they ask me to.”

“Ray you wouldn't be able to get through it if I helped you.” Felicity leaned back in her chair and folded her arms in front of her. “You're not as smart as you think you are.”

Ray laughed. “I’m sure I could do it.”

Captain Lance came in and slammed the door. “What the hell did you do? Every computer we confiscated just blew up. Everything is a pile of useless parts.”

“How could I do anything? I have been sitting here the whole time.” Felicity shrugged. “I'm just waiting for my lawyer.”

Ray looked down at his phone on the table. “That text you sent to your mother wasn't really to your mother, was it?”

“What text?” Felicity tilted her head at him. “I didn't send any text. They took my phone.”

“You let her use your phone?” Captain Lance rubbed his face with the back of his hand. “What were you thinking?”

Ray picked up his phone and looked to see what she sent. “There is nothing here. She deleted it.”

Captain Lance snatched the phone from Ray and opened the door. He handed it off to an officer. “Michaels, check the logs on this phone.”

Just then Jean came to the door. “I am Jean Loring. I was told that my client is in interrogation.”

“Sure.” Captain Lance waved her in.

“Hi. I'm Felicity.”

“I know. Thea told me what was going on.” Jean said. She glanced at Ray. “Do you know what they have?”

“They don't have anything now.” Felicity said. “Thanks to Ray.”

“Would you like to tell me how?” Jean asked.

Ray got up and left without saying a word.

“What was that about? What did he do?” Jean asked.

“You don't want me to tell you.” Felicity said. “If they don't have proof, will they let me go?”

“They should.” Jean told her.

Captain Lance came back in. “The techs say that nothing can be savaged. They can't even get anything off the hard drives. They were completely destroyed. They are completely useless. There is nothing left of them at all. I don't know how you did it.”

“If you have nothing on my client, you have to release her.” Jean said to Lance.

“Ms. Smoak, you are fee to go.” Captain Lance said. “Just don't leave the city.”

Felicity nodded. She followed Jean to the front desk to get her things. She checked her phone for trackers and monitoring devices like Dig had taught her.

Jean walked her out into the parking lot. “You may want to listen to Captain Lance and stay around.”

“I can't.” Felicity said.

Nyssa walked out of the shadows. “The heir is waiting for his Beloved. We must leave.”

“Thank you for everything.” Felicity smiled at Jean.

“Felicity, be careful.” Jean said. “Do you know this woman?”

“Yes.” Felicity nodded. “I'm safe with her. Goodbye.”

Felicity and Nyssa stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

Several hours later, Felicity found herself in Oliver's arms.

“Did they get any information?” Oliver asked.

“No. I used the Clock Kings virus on my babies. Ray was very generous with letting me use his phone.” Felicity said. “I brought the backup servers from the other lair. Nyssa is putting them in my room.”

Oliver put his hand on her back and walked with her to his room. “I'm just glad you’re safe.”

“Oliver, I wiped my software from Ray's suit and I took the chip I built for it too.” Felicity said.

“Why did you do that?” Oliver asked.

“It doesn't matter why but I feel like I had to do it. Felicity said. “I'm just glad to be here with you. I am your Beloved after all.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yes you are.”


End file.
